


I'm a Sinner in a Church, Burnin' Up for You

by winchesterbabe (remedyrogue)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cock Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, just worship in general, no beta we die like men, this is just mushy fluffy sex okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedyrogue/pseuds/winchesterbabe
Summary: Dean’s not one for worship until he’s climbing into bed with Castiel.





	I'm a Sinner in a Church, Burnin' Up for You

Dean always hated even the mere _thought_ of praying, worshipping, all that shit. Nine times out of ten, none of his pleas are answered when he’s kneeling on the side of his bed, hands locked together. Not even He’s ever answered, regardless of how hard Dean’s begged for guidance, or how thick the desperation was in his voice. Dean’s a firm believer that if you wholly devote yourself to something, it shouldn’t be for absolutely nothing.

Which is why his religion is solely Castiel, the way he is right now: squirming beneath Dean’s hips, face a mix of impatience, and pure bliss. He’s trying to jerk his hips upward, but the hunter on top of him is a solid weight that won’t give way. Just like the confession box at a church; everything that’s said here, that’s done here, will never leave. 

Dean leans down, peppering soft kisses all over Castiel’s cheeks, forehead, and lips. Castiel sighs softly with every one of them, as Dean begins to move down to his jaw and neck. Castiel rolls his head back against the pillow, eyes fluttering closed. Dean unbuttons Castiel’s shirt slowly, button by button, and he begins kissing the smooth panels of the angel’s chest.

_“Beautiful.”_ Dean can’t help the word vomit from falling out of his mouth and onto the smooth skin of the angel; he never can, “You’re so gorgeous.” 

Dean always undoes his lovers with words, but Castiel was oh so much easier to undo than the countless women he’s bedded, and the strangled, _“Dean,”_ that falls from his mouth cements that. He unravels like a spool of silky ribbon under Dean’s revered touch. 

Dean slides Castiel’s button-up off his shoulders, tossing it gently aside and sliding soft fingers up and down the deep-hued panels of his chest, softly rolling his hips to watch Castiel’s cerulean eyes roll slowly into the back of his head. He takes a hand and cups the side of the angel’s face, rubbing his calloused thumb against the rough stubble. 

Dean confesses to sins by making more with the angel - no, _his_ angel, - and one by one, Castiel forgives them with moans and whimpers.

The hunter takes a nipple between his forefingers and thumb, pinching gently and rolling his hips harshly. Castiel gasps, and Dean drinks in it, staring down with awe-struck forest green eyes. The angel’s eyebrows furrow together, eyes squinted shut and jaw hung open. Dean rolls his fingers, pinching enough to wring a second gasp out of Castiel. 

Dean doesn’t understand how the man upstairs runs things, but the faces Castiel makes when he’s like this are truly His works, Dean can tell. They’re beautiful enough to be.

_“Love your body so much,”_ Dean blurts out, looking down with emerald doe eyes, running hands all over Castiel before slowly sliding his own undershirt off, revealing a soft torso (Dean is no longer keen on keeping that in shape).

If anyone were to tell Dean that he would need to love himself before loving someone else so tenderly, he would roll up their words and spit them back into their face. He hates himself, yes. But loving Castiel, oh _god._ He loves Castiel so much he forgets what hatred is.

Dean slowly takes his weight off of Castiel’s pelvis in order to slide the angel’s dress pants off. He takes the belt off with a soft click of the metal, just as Castiel moves his hands to shove them down his underwear. Dean makes a soft _tsk_ sound, pushing Castiel’s hands off himself and pulling them above his head. Dean takes the belt and wraps the angel’s wrists around it, tying them to the headboard softly.

“This isn’t just about getting off,” Dean says softly, before adding, _“Get out of that belt, and we’ll have a real bad time,”_ His usual gruff voice is lost to the wind, replaced with a soft voice that reminds Castiel of such a simpler time in the hunter’s life that his heart lurches from beneath his ribcage. 

Dean continues, sliding Castiel’s pants and underwear down softly to expose his cock, flush with red from no contact. Dean marvels at it, before moving down to enclose his hand over it. Castiel gasps, arching his back upward and off the sheets, _“That’s what I like to see, angel.”_

Dean’s hand starts to slide up and down the shaft slowly, milking groans and whimpers from in between Castiel’s soft lips. Dean kisses the very tip softly, looking up at Castiel with heavy green eyes and through long, dark eyelashes. Castiel is practically sobbing out Dean’s name; what was once a light, soft plea now a heavy, desperate cry. Dean’s hand starts to move faster as the other one slides up and down the angel’s tan, toned body. His mouth drops heavy kisses up and down his thighs and hips, sucking light bruises, _“You’re so heavenly, Castiel. Must’ve been God’s favourite angel, the most beautiful angel in the clouds.”_

Castiel pulls at the restraints, back arching off the white sheets. Pleas and cries tumble out of his mouth, and Dean finally takes pity and swallows him down, sans gag reflex.

Castiel emits almost a scream of relief, and Dean’s very glad he had Castiel soundproof his bedroom walls, as only he is allowed to hear such cries fall from the angel’s mouth. Only he is allowed to be the cause of those cries as well. 

Dean starts a terribly slow rhythm, bringing his head up and down to swallow Castiel’s cock. His lips puff out around it, eyes soft and sharp at the same time. He pulls off, tongue hanging out of his mouth lewdly. Castiel looks down in wonder before Dean goes back down quickly, cheeks hollowed, and Castiel’s brain becomes tv static; unprocessing.

Dean spends the moments until Castiel’s orgasm treating the angel like a soundboard; pressing, touching and sucking to elicit moans and pleas from Castiel. He’s got it down to a science, and he’s also got Castiel _crying_ with pleasure, each touch bringing about a punched out groan, and tears softly streaming down his face and into his raven hair.

“I would pull every star out of the galaxy to hear you make those noises for me and only me,” The moment Dean gets into bed with Castiel, he’s different. He’s everything the normal Dean isn’t, letting himself completely and utterly give himself over to Castiel’s wants. 

He chokes Castiel’s cock down again, and Castiel finally comes with a scream, the light bulbs blowing out and the belt that held his wrists snaps with the force. 

Dean moves up to Castiel’s face, holding him gently while Castiel cries into Dean’s shoulder, the sudden reverence being too much for someone who isn’t used to it. He digs his blunt nails into Dean’s shoulder blades and back painfully, all the while Dean just softly coos into his ear, stroking his face and dropping feather-soft kisses all over his face, wherever he can reach. 

Castiel is finally silent, and Dean pulls away to look at him fully, hand still cupping Castiel’s cheek. The angel’s hands come up to touch either side of Dean’s face.

“Cas,” Dean’s back to his normal, gruff voice, although the soft edge is still fully present, “I think I’m in love with you,”

Castiel’s eyes water, and he pulls Dean down for a kiss, both men pouring all their emotion into it.

Yeah, this is the closest you’re ever gonna get to Dean Winchester worshipping.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the first smut i've done with these boys and it wont be the last *finger guns*
> 
> should i do a role reverse of this? aka dean gets all the loving and castiel is the one to give it to him.  
> \-----  
> title is a lyric from Girls Like U by blackbear


End file.
